


riding on the wind and i won't give up

by mushroombiome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: Post Grand Prix Final drunk shenanigans where Seung Gil tries to compensate for missing Phichit's birthday a few months ago





	riding on the wind and i won't give up

**Author's Note:**

> a quick lil thing i wrote for phichits bday!
> 
> it's not as developed as i would have wanted but i have finals so i need to get this done asap
> 
> title is from "fireproof" by one direction

Phichit cannot stop laughing.

He’s in a hotel room with a bunch of other figure skaters because apparently one Grand Prix party gala isn’t enough. JJ, in his drunken glory, invited everyone to a post-gala party where it’s just a bunch of them standing around with music blasting in the room.

He’s had one too many flutes of champagne; not as much as Yuuri last year, but enough so that when he lays down, the room spins for a bit.

In the distance, he hears the two Yuris arguing with Viktor.

“What is Yurio doing here?” someone with a heavy Russian accent asks. Probably Viktor. "He is so young. He needs to go to bed right now."

“Shut the fuck up,” Yurio snarls. “I’m much more put together than any of you drunk asses.”

The conversation gets muffled because Seung Gil appears in his vision, just as red and drunk as Phichit is. 

“Hi,” Seung Gil says with a beautiful smile that rarely anyone gets to see. He straddles Phichit’s hips and leans down.

“Hey,” Phichit replies, wrapping his arms around his neck while they meet in the middle for a kiss, ignoring all the wolf whistles and screams from Mickey. “What was that all about?” he then asks.

“I just realized,” Seung Gil slurs. “I wasn’t with you to celebrate your birthday. And I want to celebrate with you now.”

“Seung Gil, my birthday isn’t until a few months.”

“Then we can celebrate now.”

Seung Gil peppers kisses around Phichits face, neck, and collarbone. 

“You love to kiss when you’re drunk, huh?” Phichit asks.

“I only kiss cute boys. And boys who are my boyfriend.”

“Didn’t you kiss Yuuri’s childhood friend during a party once?”

“Phichiiiiiit,” Seung Gil whines. 

Phichit laughs. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re cuter.”

“Get a room you two!” Mila yells from across the room.

“Shut up!” Seung Gil exclaims, followed by another hearty laugh from JJ.

They lay on the bed, foreheads leaning against each other as they trade lazy, drunk kisses and cuddles throughout the night. They don’t notice that the party has died down and that someone has draped a blanket over the two.

“Happy birthday, Phichit,” Seung Gil mumbles. “Thank you for letting me celebrate your birthday.

“It’s not my birthday.”

“Yes it is.”

He has no time to refute that because he’s already fast asleep.

* * *

Phichit wakes up to a face full of black hair. He feels disoriented due to the alcohol from last night, but luckily he doesn’t get as hungover as most people do.

Most people like Seung Gil, whose arms and legs are cuddled around his body. His face is buried in Phichit’s neck and he groans at the notion of coming back into consciousness.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Phichit says, burying his fingers in Seung Gil’s hair.

Seung Gil mumbles something in Korean which sounds a bit like a complaint about being hungover.

Phichit looks around the room. JJ and Isabella are fast asleep on the other bed. Everyone else seems to have left.

“We should go back to our rooms,” Phichit whispers.

Seung Gil nods and they both help each other up. Tip-toeing past the other skaters, they head out of the hotel room holding hands.

“So,” Phichit says. “Are you gonna treat me for my birthday now that you’ve mentioned it a couple of times last night?”

“Oh my god,” Seung Gil moans, pushing his face. “Don’t even mention that. I don’t know why I get myself drunk like that.”

“It’s so cute. I love when you’re loose and drunk like that.”

“I love you.”

Phichit freezes. It’s not long after a huge smile graces his face and he’s tackling Seung Gil in a huge bear hug.

“I love you too,” he exclaims, planting huge kisses around Seung Gil’s face. “You’re the best.” Seung Gil looks down, blushes, and smiles. Phichit takes his hands and kisses them.  “C’mon. I know a really good romantic brunch place that Viktor and Yuuri went to the other day. We can go there later.”

“Okay. But I’m paying! We're still celebrating your birthday.”

Linking their hands together, Seung Gil plants a few more kisses on the lips before they head back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ phichitchulanonts on tumblr! <3 thank u for reading!!


End file.
